Talk:Spiderant
there shouldn't be links to this page on the page. It doesn't make any sense. :right you are. they are redirects from pages that were merged. --Raisins 21:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Weakness is it possible theres a specific place you have to hit to stun them, in my experience its just on the very front of the head/top carapace, other places just dont stun them Kippeth 11:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :no, after quite a bit more testing, its just damage based :: are you sure? IMHO, after a wee bit of time spent on grinding thru spiderants, i think the best way to stun them is to hit the "hornes" on their heads (highest part of their carapace) Pan Tumnus 17:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Melee and Spiderants Hey all... Been finding that Mordecai with a maxed Lethal Strike skill can go toe-to-toe with these guys and mess them up if you're careful to keep moving and not let them bunch up on you. They don't TURN so fast, so it's relatively simple to get behind them if you're quick. Then it's slash-slash-SCHWING! and their little abdomens pop like grapes. I've taken down the Badass-types, Queens and Kings with this technique, first and second playthroughs, no problem. Seems to be a pretty easy way to work up to Heavyweight Champion as well as Exterminator challenges. I haven't played Brick yet, but with five points each in Iron Fist and Heavy Handed, I'd think one might get similar results... especially while Berserk. Might be worth investing in Bash as well. :I've noticed the same thing, and it works with Brick too, so i suspect it will work w/ anyone, this tactic can work 1 on 1 against an alpha skag too but they can out run you if they really want. I like jump right a spiderant lunges at me and then land on top of them but to the side so u slide off aobut half-way to behind them, then keep running after their abdomen like a dog chasing its tail and they're likely toast. I often shoot them as well as melee once I'm on their six, some varieties of spiderants with large abdomens can be critical'd from in frount if your a good enough shot w/ a sniper rifle or similarly accurate weapon. While berserk you'll likely push them too far away, and u can't side step while punching iirc. ::I've never tried that as Mordecai, but it's incredibly effective as Brick. 5 points in Bash and a good Skirmisher Mod with a bonus to Bash (among other bonuses) means that if you jab the spiderant twice it's almost certain they'll be dazed. Then you can easily sidestep around to their abdomen since they can hardly move and a couple more punches will take care of even Queens and Kings. If it happens to be a Badass, that just means it takes a few more. And yeah, Iron Fist? Bonus melee damage means far fewer punches to kill. Heavy Handed means that, if you can trample a Spiderantling on your way to a larger enemy, the larger enemy will go down much faster. -- Claptrap 19:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Names for P2 elemental versions needed! Can anyone, by any chance, provide them? Both of my characters are already on 50 level and my Siren got stuck in the middle of P1 (she's so boring!), so I don't plan to start fourth one, just to advance to P2 and find them by myself... Cheers in advance! Pan Tumnus 17:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Small fun fact, I suppose? I was wandering through the Trash Coast, and I happened to chance upon an invisible wall. It was very small, and circular in nature. I walked around it, and decided to jump on it. To my surprise, I bounced, like I had just jumped on an enemy, and BAM - A spiderant appeared out of the ground. So apparently, if you haven't walked into the "trigger" zone for them to appear, you can actually feel where a spiderant is and jump on it, or maybe even shoot it. Just felt like sharing :) Malchia117 01:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Heck yeah this is ecxatly what I needed. Heck yeah this is ecxatly what I needed. PS3/Xbox360 players ahoy! Check the Notes section for how to kill Spiderants while they're burrowed and try it. It's been confirmed on PC, but not on Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3. You can help! Simple routine: '''Note: '''You can skip all the rebooting if you don't have the time or patience, but please mention that in step 14. #Get an Outrunner with a rocket launcher #Go to a place where you know Spiderants burst from the ground if you go too close #Press the Lock On button #The red diamond reticle will target the ground somewhere with no enemy name, level or health visible #If not, repeat steps 2 and 3 in different locations on different maps. If no luck, it probably doesn't work on your platform, but keep trying a couple of times. Also, reboot your console and try again. If still nothing, move to step 6. #Fire some rockets with the Outrunner (whether able to lock on or not) #There should be a Spiderant gore effect, the red diamond reticle disappears and you get some exp. If this happens, congratulations, you've just killed your first burrowed Spiderant! Try this a couple of times. If the damage wasn't enough to kill the Spiderant, it will burst out of the ground damaged and pissed. #Save and exit the game. If unsuccessful previously, reboot the console #Take a man-portable rocket launcher #Go to the place you succeeded at previously. If you didn't succeed, go to a place where you know Spiderants burst from the ground if you go too close #Fire some rockets blindly at the ground in the general vicinity of where you know Spiderants will burst from the ground #There should be a Spiderant gore effect and you get some exp. Try this a couple of times. Again, if it wasn't killed outright, the Spiderant will burst out of the ground damaged and pissed. #If unsuccessful, repeat steps 10 and 11. If still unsuccessful, reboot the console and try again. If still unsuccessful, move to step 14. #After going through every step, report here, whether successful or not. Remember to tell what platform you're on. Also tell if you skipped rebooting or any other information you feel like sharing. Thank you immensely for helping with this! M0RGION 14:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands 2 Spiderants This page should probably be re-organized now that Borderlands 2 is out. (I was going to add some snapshots of Chubby Spiderants and stuff) Would it be better to just add a Spiderant (BL2) page instead of completely redoing this one? VivixCore (talk) 04:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Chubby Spiderant Found! I found a Chubby Spiderant today in the Frostburn Canyon. It didnt drop as much as Chubby Varkids do, just a blue and a green gun and 2 Eridium bars... anyway, i didnt hear anythin of Chubby Spiderants till today, so id add this picture with some text to the page. Edit: Just looked at the comment above... ya well, at least you have got ur pic of a Chubby Spiderant now :D Edit: I added the Chubby Spiderant to the page now.